Bella Bear's Diary
Someone took my Porridge! Do you have two destinies, well I do, my name is Bella Bear 15 year old daughter of Baby Bear, and it just so happens that I have to not just be Baby Bear. But, I also have to be Momma Bear, it's not like I'm complaining I like my destiny, I get to cook and I love cooking so win! But, if you were at Legacy Day you should have seen Raven Queen flip the sprit! Now, she is the queen of Rebels and Apple White is the queen of the Royals. I don't really know what I am, but I would have to say if I had to pick a side, I would be a Roybel, I did sign the book, but I would not call myself a Royal or a Rebel, so yeah. Ever After High has some cool fairytales, like my roomie Foxceen Fox. So let me begin... Chapter 1 "What do you think Blondie?" I asked, Blondie was taste testing my homemade Porridge Cookies in my dorm, Blondie was my BFFA, "It is just right Bella! Just Right!!" Blondie squealed, getting out her MirrorPad and turning on her Mirror Cast. "Blondie!" I whispered, she knew I hated being on camera, "This is Blondie Locks on the Just Right Mirror Cast, and I am here with Bella Bear after tasting her awesome porridge cookies! So, how Bella did you get inspiration for this wonderland-iful idea!" Blondie said, facing her camera to me. "Um, well, I..." I said, my voice trailing off, I took a deep breath, "After tasting porridge with you Blondie I decided that the taste should be made into a tasty treat!" I said, I couldn't believe that I was keeping my cool, usually I just want to curl up in a ball and hide. "Have you ever thought of opening your own bakery?" Blondie asked, I felt like 5 lightbulbs went on in my head! "I never really thought of it, but that would be cool, really cool." I said, it would be cool I could just see it! ME serving all the hungry bears people out there! "And there you have! An awesome cooking star that is yet to be born!" Blondie said, stopping the video, "This is going to be perfect for my MirrorCast" she muttered, walking out of my dorm. What if I could open a bakery, it would be wonderland-iful! There could be a giant grand opening, and everyone would come! Well, for now let's just keep the idea in mind... Chapter 2 "Okay, Bearo, What do you want to do?" I asked my little brother, my Mom and Dad were doing something at Ever After High, they were teachers there, so I had to look after my little brother, Bearo. "Let's draw!" Bearo said, bouncing up and down, "Bearo you know we don't have any colored pencils!" I said, laying down on my bed, "Then lets get some!" Bearo said, excited to color, "All we have to do is go to The Village of Bookend!" Bearo said, bouncing once more. "Fine, we can go to Bookend!" I said, rolling my eyes, I really didn't want to, but if I didn't Bearo would just sceam and cry the entire time. "Yay! Yay, Yay Yay! We are going to color! YAY!!!" Bearo sang, skipping, yeah he always got his way, and here I am walking Bearo to The Village of Book End. Then, he turned into his bear form, skipping and strutting, finally we got In The Village of Book End. Suddenly, I saw a buliding that had a sign that said "For Sale for... ''" Wow, I couldn't see how much it was! Maybe I could make my bakery there, "''I will be right back" I said, to Bearo, still in Bear Form. I walked over their I was about to read the sign, but then I heard a GIANT yell! I looked over, I almost sceammed myself! There two creeps hairy men, taking my brother (who was still in bear form, I might add)! Chapter 3 I started to walk after them, but then I stopped, would they notice a teenage girl walking behind them, yeah I think that they would notice. I ran into the Glass Slipper, Ashlynn Ella daughter of Cinderella, was there, "How can I help--''" Ashlynn began, but then I took a shoe, "''I'll pay for it later!!" I shouted, running out. Ashlynn ha a confused look on her face, but she stayed in the store, THAT '''is why I like Ashlynn, she always knows when someone is in trouble, and she helps them. I began searching for the two hairy men, and my brother. I searched what felt like hours, but finally I heard a bear cry, it was coming from the "For Sale" building, I crept near it, and saw him, '''BEARO WAS ABOUT TO GET STUFFED!! The man was coming near him, ready to do it, I aimed and fire, and hit him '''whack '''in the head! Bear cheered, and the man's face turned red, and he fell to the floor! But, I wasn't done yet, the other man was even '''BIGGER '''than the other hairy man. He charged at me full speed Chapter 4 TBA Chapter 5 TBA Chapter 6 Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries